In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,851 and 5,339,575 dated Jun. 8, 1993 and Aug. 23, 1994, new and novel rain gutter protectors were disclosed. Such devices utilize surface tension to cause rain water to flow from the roof surface onto a flat portion of the rain gutter protector covering the gutter. The rain water is directed to an arcuate surface causing the water flow to change to a vertical downward direction. In turn, a series of louvers (apertures) located in the front vertical portion of the rain gutter protector directs the rain water into the gutter, while debris of sufficient size are excluded from entering therein. Thus, gutters remain clean and free flowing, thereby eliminating the chore of manual cleaning. Generally, devices embodying these patents are made of aluminum and are successfully marketed under the trademarks "Waterloov" and "Care-Free."
However, for similar devices made of plastic, the fastening techniques of applying a metal screw through the lip of the gutter and into the flange of the rain gutter protector may cause the plastic to crack or break. The breakage is due to the differences in expansion characteristics between the aluminum gutter to which the plastic rain gutter protector is affixed. The opposite is also true of aluminum rain gutter protectors mounted on plastic guttering.
Additionally, rain gutter protectors embodying these patents are usually installed by trained technicians instead of homeowners and unskilled tradesmen. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,851 and 5,339,575, (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference) describe rain gutter protector devices configured to form a closed top surface which is affixed to the gutter by positioning a flange under the gutter lip and fastened with screws or some such fasteners. The method of fastening the protector to the guttering requires an installer to hold and align the protector in position while fastening the protector, thereby limiting installation to trained skilled installers.
As aforementioned, the problems and annoyances involved in the installation of rain gutter protectors are common knowledge. The prior art solution of fastening protectors directly to the rain gutter itself is often time consuming and difficult. The installation requires the interfitting of the rain gutter protector to the roofing first and then aligning the protector to the underside of the top gutter lip, thereby stabilizing the protector to receive a fastener through both the gutter lip and the flange of the rain gutter protector. It can become a dangerous juggling act for an inexperienced homeowner at considerable height.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an apparatus to increase the ease of installing protectors onto existing guttering, while accommodating any physical changes which may occur after installation such as thermal expansion.